A Tale of The Dead
by Azinine
Summary: A new ShinigamiOC has arrived in the Shokan Division. Chaos ensue as love, work and Watari's newest potion mixed. TsuxSoka Other pairings, still undecided. PostKyoto,Gensou Kai. [ON HOLD]


**Author's Note:** Hey there! Hi, my name is Mc-88! Just trying out my vocabularies, my grammar and my writing skills. Thank you to those who wants to read this fic! Actually, you could say that I'm kinda new to this because this is only my second fic and I haven't finished the first one. Well, anyways, hope you like this one! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** (insert standard disclaimer here.) You know the drill people!

**Warnings: **There's practically an OC here. So, if you don't like those kind of fics well then, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! (raggedly breathes). There also might be some OOC-ness... If my brain **does **suddenlymalfunction...

**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Romance, Humor (I'll try...Oo;;), Angst...

- You have been properly informed **and **warned. Now, you may proceed! -

* * *

Yami no Matsuei

Chapter I

Immortality of a Human

* * *

Once I heard someone say: **_Life is like a box of chocolate, you'll never know what you'll get._**

I believe in this saying. It is true if you think about it. A box of chocolate is full of different kinds of well, chocolates... There's the chance that you might get a dark chocolate, a brown chocolate, or even a milky white one. Who knows, maybe you'll even get something with nuts or raisins... just like life itself. You'll never know what you might encounter during your day-to-day living. You'll never know what exactly you might face the moment you wake from your deep slumber and get up from your bed.

Let's take an example from getting a dark chocolate. In comparison in life the one thing that might come into your mind is something bittersweet. Because let's face it... that's what dark chocolates taste like. A rough day perhaps? Or maybe something dramatic might happen that will change your views, opinions or even the way of your lifestyle.

Hmm... now let's think of the brown chocolate. Something ordinary maybe? A normal day? Well, it depends on what kind of day you call normal... Really, it depends on your way of living. A good example would be a student. Comparing it to a brown chocolate a student's life revolves on many things _but_... Of course there's a big _"BUT"_ what did you think? It only may focus on three things... go to school, study and go back home. Of course there are those that are in between this three things. But we're only focusing mainly on those things that are one would say _"normal"_ for a student to do. And that is where the comparison to a brown chocolate enters. Brown chocolates are common, ordinary..._"normal"_. Now do you understand?

So, now you ask for the milky white chocolate. That is the easiest, I would say. Hmm...something _"overly"_ sweet perhaps. Comparison to life, you ask? A big **YES** from a girlfriend, now turned fiancée. A kiss from a long time crush. Flowers from your boyfriend. Gifts from your parents. A promotion from your boss. A raise from a hard days work. And the list goes on... See the pattern? Milky white chocolates, I'm comparing them to those surprising and yet good things that happen in during our day. During our life even.

The raisins and nuts, you ask? Those are just the side stuffs that happen during your day. Something to spice up your life or make it worth living.

Now this saying I've read from a book; **_Be glad of life because it gives you the chance to love, to work, to play and to look up at the stars._**

There were days when this saying just flies out the window. What were there to be glad of? I mean really, when you live there's nothing but un-contentment...

Loving? Not unless it's requited. But what if it's not? Or what if the one you love doesn't even _know _you love him or her?

Working? Being always pressured by your boss. Always meeting deadlines after deadlines after deadlines. Oh wait, what if you don't even have a job to work with? What then?

Be glad of life because it gives you the chance to play... Who would you play with when you're all alone?

Be glad of life because it gives you the chance to look at the stars. What if it's raining? The sky is cloudy and there is nothing to look at...

This reasons pops into one's mind at times. During then I hate my life! And I do mean hate it!!! With all of my heart, I despise my life, loathe it, HAAAAAAAAATE IT! And now...? And now, there is not a time that I don't cherish those saying. There is not a single day that I don't recite those words the moment I wake up.

_You ask why?_

_There are many reasons that I could think of, but there's only one reason that I could give..._

_Life as it is, is slowly fading for me... _

YES PEOPLE! One can only be so contemplative of life if that person is slowly losing it. As such is my reason. Really, having a terminal disease could make someone's outcome in life change drastically.

So now, here I am, in my hospital room waiting for that last breath that I would take, before I take my eternal slumber.

Hey! I haven't introduced myself, have I? My name is Yumeno, Seiya. But you can call me Seiya instead. I'm 16 years old and on the verge of death. Hehehe.... I know you're wondering why I'm not troubled by it, eh? You see people; there is no use for me to be all melancholic about it. I'm dying, people die sooner or later. Mine just came sooner. The only downside is the physical suffering that I will endure. (sigh) Thus, is a life.

Oh, wait....

Did you hear that...?

You didn't?

You're asking me what was it?

Ooops.... I haven't told you have I?

You see, boys and girls, I'm a telepath...

What is a telepath?

Someone who can read and transmit thoughts...

NOW BEAT THAT! Hell yeah!

...okay... maybe not... I know its creepy... But what can I do about it...

I also have another gift... or curse. It's called psycho kinesis. But it's more commonly known as Telekinesis. The power of _'mind over matter'_.

Cool huh?

Hey! There it goes again!

* * *

Seiya slowly opened his eyes as curiosity slowly crept up to him due to the thought that he just heard. Slowly he removed the blankets and sat up on the edge of his bed, while trying to amplify the range of his abilities to reach the mind of the person he just heard. But, even before he could reach the mind of that said person a bone chilling voice was heard echoing through his thought.

_Blood... Death... Blood... _

His body unconsciously shivered. That voice was definitely not right... definitely not human. But what kind of being would hold such a... horrifying voice? Before Seiya could think any further about these things a loud roar echoed through the darkness. Startled, Seiya jumped up from his sitting position from his bed. He froze on his place. Heart pounding in his chest, hands starting to become clammy, blood draining from his face, fear... evident in his eyes. Whatever made that sound was most definitely NOT human.

_NO! _

Snapping out of his trance, Seiya quickly went to the window and moved the curtains. There, in the darkness of the night and only the moon and stars as the light (A/N: I made a rhyme! Oo;;) he saw the most horrid creature one would see. Red eyes gleaming from the darkness, body that looks like it was made out of skeletons –or maybe they are-, large bat like wings on its back and body ten times larger than any being in this planet. Seiya's eyes widened in shock and fear. He knows that there are things in this world that cannot be explained or begin to fathom with... but seeing this hideous beast seems to become the icing on the cake...

Another loud roar from the beast made him jump once again. The roaring sound practically shook the hospital building. Suddenly, Seiya noticed the oddest thing. Why was no one even waking up from this scene? Really, the cry of the monster could have reached the other side of the continent. But, why was it no one was noticing? This baffled Seiya. But even before Seiya could contemplate on this he noticed something from the corner of his eye. Something... or make it someone is standing right in front of the beast. A man... a man that is somewhat surrounded by black mist of some sort. Curious as to what was happening, Seiya quickly dashed out of his room and out of hospital building.

Tatsumi Seiichirou, secretary of JuOhCho and widely know as Mr. Cheapskate, is having the hardest time of his life... or afterlife. It's not as though he haven't handled this kind of situations before. Oh, HELL NO! It wasn't... Kami-sama knows he had already handled dozens of this kind of missions. A demon from Makai being loose and creating havoc and all. But this was just the hardest of them all. It seems like that this demon is far more powerful that any demon he had encountered. Every time he will try and bind the demon using the shadows the demon would just sucked out his energy from the shadows leaving him weak and releasing the bind at the same time. He all ready tried summoning his Shikigamis from the darkness but it wasn't enough. And now, he all ready used up all his energy. And there is nothing else he could do about it...

The beast cried out again and he released himself from his binding. Tatsumi backed away, heavily breathing and slowly running out of energy. With a sudden burst of anger from the beast, it spread its wings and flew directly at Tatsumi with inhuman speed with its claws out stretched and ready to strike. Tatsumi closed his eyes and awaits for the pain to strike. He counted down, awaiting for his second death to come...

It never came...

A loud roar followed by a loud, earth shaking crash echoed through the night. Tatsumi snapped his eyes open and saw the demon meters away from him. Heavy and rasped breathing was what he heard next from behind. Tatsumi then turned and saw a boy, wearing only a yukata while clutching his head in pain. The boy slowly looked up and met Tatsumi's gaze. Ivory skin and seemingly golden eyes greeted him.

"Be.... hind...you...." the boy softly spoke. Still having the hardest time to breath.

Tatsumi turned around again and surely enough, the demon he was fighting earlier was on it feet and roaring in fury. The beast stretched it wings and flew in the air then dashed straightforward to Tatsumi once again. Quickly reacting, Tatsumi called forth the shadows once again and bounded it.

Seiya watched the scenes unfold to him behind a tree. He was thoroughly surprised that the black mist like thing that was surrounding the man and the beast were actually shadows. He seems to notice that the man was having a great difficulty. Seeing that the beast was about to dice the man into pieces he quickly reacted that now ended with one terrible headache. The creature was large and heavy that Seiya had to release all his minds' energy just to throw off the beast.

_Soul... Energy... Power... _

The beast's thought echoes through his head. _That beast is getting stronger... His feeding off energy from that man._ Seiya looked at the man in front of him. Fatigue can be clearly seen on the mans' face. _How can I help him?_ These were the thoughts that were running through his mind. Surely enough, before he could think of any way to help the beast had release itself from its binding and is now charging to them. Ignoring the pain from his head, he quickly stood up went in front of the man. Both arms outstretched he used his ability at full to stop the beast that was charging at them.

The beast stopped only about three meters away from them. Being held back by an invisible force the demon cannot get any closer to them. Amplifying his psycho kinesis, Seiya pushed the monster away from them. Concentrating hard, ever so slowly the beast was being pushed back. But then, it's as if it has regained all of its thoughts the beast pushed back also. Concentrating at the task at hand was hard for Seiya, especially now that a head splitting headache is making itself known. But he kept on. Mentally chanting that if he didn't do his best the man behind him would die a very gruesome death along with him.

A hand on his shoulder suddenly snapped him from his chanting and concentration. Turning his head a little he saw the man was now standing beside him.

"Keep on going." The man whispered.

Without warning a burst of energy run through him, making him shiver and make the ends of his hair at the nape of his neck stand on end. Eyes widening, realization dawn on him. The man was giving his energy to him, making the task a bit easier for him to do. Now with extra energy from the man, he could push the beast a little farther away, and that is what exactly he had done. Now, the only thing that is nagging him at the back of his mind is how the HELL are they supposed to defeat the said beast. They can't just keep pushing him back forever. Still concentrating on the task, Seiya started thinking on ways to put the beast out of existence.

_Shikigami... _

The man's thought echoed through his mind once again. _A Shikigami? What the hell is that?_ Seiya asked himself.

_A powerful, mythical and spiritual deities that can be summoned by those that they have agreed to serve. _Was the reply.

_Whoa! You can hear me? _

_Yes, I can. Now, if only I have one powerful enough to defeat this demon... _

_Mythical deities, eh? Wait a minute! How can you hear my thoughts?! _

_Because of my transferring of energy to you, we have synchronized..._

_Oh... Okay, so why don't you have a powerful one? A Shikigami I mean._

_You need incredible amount of energy to summon a strong... And even then you still must have enough to control and command them..._

Seiya did not reply from the last words the man said to him. His brain was now thoroughly processing this information. So, the only thing really comes into his mind is that only one heck of a powerful Shikigami is the only way to defeat this beast... Hope was slowly slipping away from him. But, he can't give up now... He can't leave this man by his side alone... But, what can he do now? Seiya closed his eyes, and just continued pushing the demon away from them. There was nothing they could do now but just push while the demon push back...

_Is this my fate? To die at the hands of a hideous creature rather than from my illness? **DAMN IT!!! I don't want to be helpless!**_

_I hear your plea..._

_HUH? Who are you? You're not that man..._

_Do you want my help?_

_Who are you?!_

_You're human... but you're power is beyond anyone I've ever known? _

Seiya didn't replied back. Questions after questions were piling up on his mind. Who was that voice in his thoughts? What does he want? Why does he want to help? These were some of those questions.

_Well, boy? Do you want my help? Or are you willing to let that man beside of you die again?_

_Huh? Again?_

_Well...?_

Seiya could all ready hear the impatience in the voice. It didn't sound threatening or some thing evil either. Unlike the voice of the creature in front of him. This voice was somewhat mellow, but you could hear in his tone speaks of tremendous authority and power.

_WAIT? Are you? _

_(laugh) You're quick little one. Yes! Indeed I am a Shikigami. So... would you need my service? Or not?_

_Why are you so willing to help us? What's the catch here?_

_Actually young one, I'm only willing to help YOU. And the catch? There's no catch in this 'service' of mine._

_Only me...? But... why?_

_Question, questions... My child, you're on the verge of death. And soon your powers will not hold out much longer. It seems to me that the pain in your head is increasing and that, that man beside you is weakening. It's either death or my help, child. So, which one do you prefer?_

_Thank you for helping... But please... would you tell me your name._

_Call me... **RAIDON**_

Tatsumi was still thinking of ways to defeat the demon. When out of nowhere lightning stroke followed by the booming sound of thunder. The skies suddenly darken lightning strikes after lightning strikes appeared from the sky. Thunder echoed, following suit. Then without warning a huge lightning struck the demon head on. Making it wail in pain and agony. Tatsumi suddenly released his hold on the boy on his side. He perfectly well knows that something is not right. Something powerful is coming forth and he could feel it.

"TATSUMI!"

Tatsumi was snapped out of his thoughts. Looking to his right, he saw the person that shouted his name. _Tsuzuki..._ They were finally here, along with Hisoka and Watari. Tatsumi smiled in relief. Finally, back up was here. He ran up to the group meeting them half way through.

"Good to see you still living!" Watari greeted cheerfully. Patting his friend and colleague at the back.

A booming thunder interrupted their little reunion. Making all of them looked up at the sky.

"Something is amiss..." Tsuzuki softly said.

"OH NO!" Watari suddenly shouted.

The whole group turned to where Watari was pointing. The demon was now charging towards the boy. Tsuzuki quickly called forth Suzaku to battle it out with demon. But even before Suzaku could reach the area, another huge lightning struck the demon. Tsuzuki commanded Suzaku to halt and that she did. Another pain filled roar resounded making Hisoka clutch his head.

"Hisoka! Daijobou desu ka?" Tsuzuki asked worry and concern emanating from the older Shinigami.

"Aa... Daijobou."

"What the hell, is happening here anyway?" Tsuzuki looked at Tatsumi. But Tatsumi's gaze was steady at the boy from earlier.

_Now is the time little one... Call me forth! And I shall descend upon the earth!_

Seiya, hearing the words of the Shikigami, formed a hand seal. Entwining his pinky, ring finger and middle finger he let his pointer and thumb make a triangle shape. Then started chanting the words Raidon told him, to call him from the heaven.

"**Deities of the known world! I call upon thee! Guardians of the heavens descend to me! THUNDER EMPEROR, RAIDON!"**

A symbol illuminated beneath Seiya. The Star of David appeared in bright golden light. Suddenly a huge lightning struck a few meters in front of Seiya. A loud ferocious growl was heard. Once the smoke cleared, due to the lightning strike, a tiger like being appeared, which seems to look like made out of pure lightning energy. Then, the moment the demon recovered, the battle began.

Suzaku and Raidon vs. The Demon

Seiya and the other Shinigamis watched as the battle progresses. Who was getting the upper hand? The Shikigamis of course... Amazement and astonishment could be clearly seen in Seiya's eyes. As he continues to watch, it was then that he realizes how powerful and magnificent a Shikigami could be.

But continuing standing there, watching is all ready taking its toll on Seiya. His head splitting headache is starting to make itself known. His vision is getting blurry, his body getting numb... And his also starting to feel detach to the conscious world. But, not only that... Something else, something far more unexplainable is making its way into his feelings. Like something was pulling him. Like tugging at his soul... Then, something clicked into his mind.

_Death..._

Its close he could feel it all ready. He knows it... And he continued to watch... Suddenly feeling in bliss...

And at last... Raidon with the help of Suzaku finishes the demon off...

Seiya smiled contentedly... Watching as Raidon turned to look at him.

_Arigatou..._

The final whispered thought... And everything fades into darkness...

Life **is **like a box of chocolate; you'll never know what you'll get...

Or, when it's going to be empty...

__

* * *

WHEW! That was LONG! Like it? Hate it? Tell me! I can take it!

Now, push that little lavender colored button that says GO and review!


End file.
